The Horror of Our Love
by Kraehi
Summary: She cant stand the way he makes her feel, but she can not get enough. OneShot


**This fic was a chapter added to 'All Hallows Eve' by Snape-Godess in AFF. I wrote this chaper and added it to her challenge fic. It had to contain a Hermione and Draco coupling and it had to either be a halloween theme or horror related. I loved the reviews I got there and I thought I would share it here. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

* * *

Her heart hammered a heavy tattoo against her ribcage. The rapid pace of her steps caused her to stumble, fear shrouding her common sense. Her breath puffed from her visibly as she ran deeper into the dense forest. The narrow path was quickly being reclaimed by the hearty vegetation. What was the adage; 'Never look back'? She did any how. How could she not? Whispers of the wind shifted around her. At least that was what she told herself. The dense canopy blotted out the dismal light for the Halloween moon. Roots and brambles crowded the quickly narrowing path. Twigs and thorns snagged the knee length skirt she wore and scraped her bare arms and legs.

_Why did I come here tonight?_

She glanced over her shoulder once more, tears blurring the shadowed vegetation. The darkness was too thick. Strands of her brown curly hair whipped around her face, obscuring her vision more. Her frightened pants forming visibly before her in the cold air. Another branch snagged her black cotton skirt, tearing it. She stumbled clumsily. The toe of her high heeled boots caught a protruding root. She thrust out her hands instinctively to brace for the impending fall.

_Why did I agree to see him?_

She felt the sting of her scraped palms from the forest floor. Her left knee burned painfully. Sitting up she strained her ears for any betraying sound. Did a twig just snap? The fine hairs on her nape rose as she breeze brushed her bare shoulders. She prayed it was the breeze, because she was frozen in fear, praying hypocritically to God that it was not ihim/i. Her skin tightened in goose flesh, tingles dancing up her spine. Her chest constricted, her wild breath coming to an end.

_It's him._

It always felt this way when he came near. She always wanted to run as fast and as far as humanly possible. But he made her want to bury her emotions into him. She wanted to tear off her clothes and well as her own skin. He infuriated her. She hated him so much that she loved him. He frightened her to the soul. His passion burned her alive and left behind nothing. She couldn't stand him, but couldn't get enough at the same time. It infuriated her.

the breeze changed, sending chills down her spine. She felt his fingers dance over her taut skin, teasing the sensitive flesh at her neck. She could feel the brush of his heated breath as it stirred over her shoulder. She trembled violently and it had nothing to do with her fear. The soft blade of his lip drew across the column of her neck. He paused to nibble at her pounding pulse. Her heart fluttered wildly.

His warm palms drew her back against his chest, tilting her head over his shoulder. He had tracked her from the castle. She ran as she always had when he pursued her. She always tried to turn him away. He could tell how much her body said contrary. He was her dirty little secret. The joy of the hunt thrilled him, his heated blood poured through his veins. She always tried to fight. She always failed. She would succumb to her intense craving just as he.

She had dared arrive to the Halloween party dressed as she was. Her body filled the slinky black corset and skirt. She had magicked tattoos and colored her hair is streaks of vibrant shades. The kohl eye makeup drew onlookers to her amber eyes. She had come as a teenage rock star. He couldn't resist her tempting curves any longer.

He held her tightly to his chest and apparated them to his flat. His tall body prevented escape as he ushered her within. Their lips met once the door had shut. They stumbled towards the bedroom shedding clothing as they went. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt from his chest and work free the ties on her bodice. She threaded her fingers through his pale blonde shoulder length shaggy hair. His mouth descended on hers once more. his tongue slipped past the barrier of her lips and fed on her own. The corset fell free. he palmed her breasts, pinching and tugging at her tight rosy nipples. she moaned into his mouth.

Her hands descended to the fastenings of his tight trousers. Hastily she worked them from his hips, his flushed erection springing free. A growl of impatience vibrated his toned chest and he lifted her into his arms and dropped her onto the bed. He crawled between her spread thighs finding her ready for him. she wore no knickers. Perhaps she had anticipated this.

Pushing up the tattered skirt he kissed a trail of fire up the inside of her left thigh. Her small fingers knotted in his hair when mouth suckled and nibbled on her labia and clit. He brought her to a hasty climax before kissing his way up her trembling body. His hips settled against hers as if they were made to cradle him. He shared her intimate flavor and he pushed the swollen head of his cock into her quivering sex. She arched into him, her long nails biting into his strained muscles.

The slide of his penis within her left her feeling full and heated once more. She was furious at him but couldn't push him away as he took his pleasures on her all too willing body. His pace was slow. His taut body trembled with need. She moved in time with his measured thrusts. His mouth worked over the tender skin of her neck. Perspiration dripped onto her from his strained body. She gripped him tighter moaning in frustration and need. He deliberately went slow to tease her. Make her beg him.

She tilted her head up, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist. "More!" she cried huskily into his ear. He obliged her, raising to his knees and draping her leg over his shoulder. His long stroked pounded into her, making her moan loudly at each peak. Her breaths came in small pants and she cried, "Harder!" as she neared her second climax. Again he was happy to oblige. His hips slammed into her with each thrust sending her screaming over the edge, gushing and clenching his cock tightly.

His hands gripped her hips forcefully and hammered into her and flew into his own high. His seed filled her to capacity as he held her firmly against him. Eventually he felt her petite hands tugging at his wrists, pulling him down over her. He braced his weight on his elbows as rested his sweaty forehead against hers. They panted heavily, their hearts racing. Her fingers slid into the damp blonde strands again, her lips finding his.

She broke the kiss and stared into his silver eyes furiously. "I hate you Draco Malfoy." she snarled. He sighed and buried his face in her neck. Draco nipped the tendons there.

"I Hate you too." He mumbled tonelessly.

Tears burned in her amber eyes. Draco raised his head again when he heard Hermione sniffle. "Then why do I love you so much Draco Malfoy?" she muttered. He bent his head and kissed her swollen lips.

"I Love you too Hermione Malfoy..."

* * *

** A/N: Wow I can't believe I actually responded to a challenge. I really enjoyed writing this. I not great, but I hope I am at least getting better. The title is from the song _The Horror of Our Love_ by _Ludo_. It is actually a pretty wicked song. Check it out some time. That was my inspiration. Happy Halloween folks! Thanks again for reading...**


End file.
